La haine est si proche de l'amour
by Malicia.Amethyste
Summary: Suspendue! 2 clans s'opposent les magiciens Kinomotoet les sorciers Li.Shaolan le fils du clan Li est envoyer au japon pour retrouver une élue qui causera la perte de son clan.Làbas il rencontre Sakura la fille du clan ennemi...
1. Le clan des Li

**Kikou c'est Angel1305 de retour pour un nouveau fic mais cette fois ci de Sakura… ben on va voir si ça marche hein! C'est ma première fic de Sakura alors svp soyez indulgent ET LAISSER MOI DES REVIEWS!**

**Attention dans mon fic Sakura ne connaît ni Shaolan ni Eriol …Mais ça va venir**

**Chapitre 1 Le clan des Li**

Il y a bien longtemps a l'époque ou Clow n'était encore qu'un enfant 2 clan magique régnait sur le monde magique. Les sorciers au nom de Li et les magiciens les Kinomoto…Ceux-ci se haïssait tellement qu'il en finir par multipliez les guerres de clans et ainsi que les tueries.

Aujourd'hui : Les deux clans se battent toujours le japon appartiens a présent au magicien et la chine au sorcier mais voila que un événement imprévu se produis :

Un livre très ancien laisser par Clow lui-même fut découvert en Angleterre parlant d'une prophétie

«Une pierre au grand pouvoir magique cacher dans le cœur d'un de mes descendant appeler l'élu. Il n'existera bientôt plus qu'un seul clan celui qui détiendra cette pierre »

Le chef des Li, appeler Kyo dès qu'il eu appris cette découverte fit faire une réunion d'urgence réunissant tout les meilleurs sorciers de la chine.

Tout les plus grand sorcier du clan des Li étaient assis à une grande table se demandant pourquoi cette réunion d'urgence. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kyo quand celui-ci se leva l'air grave.

- Je vous ai appelez pour une importante mission …je suppose que vous avez appris la terrible prophétie …"

L'assemblée de sorcier hocha la tête.

-Je sais vous pensez tous que ce magicien était un fou et qu'il soit impossible qu'il existe une tel pierre mais…

Imaginer qu'elle existe vraiment et que les magiciens la trouvent…notre clan disparaîtra… comme le dit la prophétie « Il n'existera bientôt plus qu'un seul clan celui qui détiendra la pierre »

-Alors ce que je vous propose c'est de envoyer quelque sorcier en territoire magicien pour éclaircir ce mystère et si elle existe de ramener la pierre

Un homme ria au bout de la salle et se leva tout en posant ses main sur la table

-Voyons Li vous n'allez tout de même pas croire ce que a écrit ce vieux fou de Clow c'est ridicule !

-Je sais ce que tu penses Harond mais…

-Avec tout mon respect Kyo Coupa t'il -Je rejette l'idée de gaspiller du temps et de l'énergie pour retrouver une pierre qui n'existe pas. Je préfère m'occuper de choses plus importante et réelle comme les magiciens qui se promènent librement sur notre territoire. ET pas d'une stupide prophétie que un magicien fou a laisser derrière lui.

Sur ce il parti furieux suivi d'une grande partie des magiciens.

Kyo regarda de ce qui restai de l'assembler deux jeune sorcier il les reconnu directement et a leur vue il souri. L'un d'eux était blond et avait des yeux bleus tellement purs qu'on en aurait dit du cristal il s'appelait Nathan et il était son neveu le cousin de son fils Shaolan qui lui avait les yeux et les cheveux brun chocolat.

-Merci d'être rester Shaolan

Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête

-Et merci aussi a toi Nathan

-Ho de rien j'allai tout de même pas laissez Shaolan dans une pareille galère

-Je…

Un bruit interrompit Kyo. Tout trois venait de se retourner vers la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement laissant apparaître une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Celle-ci croisa les bras en souriant

-Désoler du retard Papa ! Alors on va ou ?

Le petit groupe ria sauf Shaolan qui leva un sourcil interrogateur

-Leila cria Nathan en se levant avant de courir pour aller la serrer dans ses bras

-Nathan… lâche moi tu… m'étouffe

-Oups pardon

Leila s'avança vers Shaolan et lui tendis une main qu'il serra après quelques secondes d'hésitation

-Contente de te revoir ptit frère

Celui-ci ne répondit rien mais continua à la regarder froidement

-Bien je suppose que vous êtes impatient de savoir ou quand et comment se passera cette mission

Hochement général

-D'après nos renseignements Clow aurai vécu les dernières années de sa vie au japon. Donc c'est pas la que nous commencerons nos recherche de la personne pouvant être le possesseur de la pierre donc un descendant de Clow

-Un magicien? demanda Leila soudain devenue sérieuse

-Clow était lui-même magicien et comme le détendeur de la pierre est son descendant donc oui il ou elle doit être un magicien.

-Et comment allons nous les reconnaître ? demanda Nathan

Kyo sembla chercher quelque chose dans sa poche et sorti 3 dagues qu'il lança a chacun d'eux

-Un peu de sang sur la lame et si il est un descendant de Clow elle deviendra noir

-Et pour détecter la pierre ? demanda Shaolan

-Il faudra vous battre contre la personne lorsque sa barrière magique sera trop faible pour se protéger il suffira que vous lui enfonciez le poignard dans le cœur si la lame brille c'est que la pierre y est.

-Attendez vous nous demander de tuer ? Cria Leila abasourdie

-Ca te dérange Leila? Demanda Shaolan moqueur -Si ça ne te plait pas tu peu toujours renoncer et repartir te cacher en Espagne.

-Désoler ptit frère mais je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Lança t'elle furieuse –Père je…

- Ces dagues sont magique. Si la personne n'a pas la pierre la blessure se refermera d'elle-même mais…

-Mais…reprit Nathan

-Mais pour la personne qui a la pierre la blessure cicatrisera mais la pierre est comme une partie de l'âme et au moment ou vous lui prendrez la pierre…Il ou Elle moura

Un silence pesant envahit la salle

-Je sais ce que tu pense Leila mais je sais par contre que les magicien eu n'hésiterons pas a tuer la personne sans aucun remords. C'est eux ou nous. MAIS je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas y participer

-Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir pendant que j'explique ou vous logerez et par ou vous pouvez commencer

Elle ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le reste de la réunion

-Donc nous allons au japon voila ce que j'appelle une mission difficile ça grouille de magicien là-bas dit elle finalement en souriant

-Donc tu accepte devine Kyo

-Tu sais on a vraiment pas besoin de toi tu peux très bien rester

-Non je viens je trouve cela très ...excitant

Il lui répondit d'un regard noir avant de sortir furieux. Elle se retourna vers Nathan et son père

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit content que je vienne avec

Il haussa les épaules

-Au fait comment c'était l'Espagne ?

-GENIAL ! Répondit t'elle avec joie

-Tu m'a manquer tu sais 5 ans c'est long

-Mais toi aussi tu ma manquer dit t'elle en lui pinçant la joue. Aller on y va sinon il va encore râler qu'on n'est as assez rapide -Au revoir P'pa dit Leila

-Au revoir mon oncle et a bientôt ajouta Nathan avant de sortir tout d'eux

-Bonne chance…

Voila j'espère que vous allez aimer kissou a+

REVIEW?PLEAS!


	2. Le rêve

Kikou voila la suite mais avant

Un grand merci a Ange pour ses encouragements !

**Chapitre 2 Le rêve**

-_NON! Non pitié! Laissez moi ! A l'aide ! Dit un homme tout en reculant_

_-Tu a perdu Dit l'homme capuchonner en face de lui tout en s'approchant dague a la main._

_L'homme capuchonner esquissa un sourire puit enfonça rapidement sa dague au niveau du cœur de l'homme._

_Au contact de la lame froide celui-ci cria de toute ses forces et tomba a terre mort..._

_-Ce n'est pas lui. Souffla Shaolan en retirant sa dague_

_-Au suivant souffla Nathan ennuyer_

_-Hey les garçon on a passer toute la journée a faire une liste de ceux qui pourraient être un descendant de Clow. Et maintenant on est au le 5eme a avoir « tuer »...Il est 3heure du matin on peu pas rentrer ? On ne continuera pas demain…? Supplia Leila_

_Shaolan soupira _

_-Très bien on rentre_

_-Qui sera le prochain heureux élu demanda Nathan_

_-La prochaine rectifia Shaolan en sortant sa liste on va savoir si la lame devient noir a son contact._

_-Sakura, elle s'appelle Sakura Kinomoto Lut Leila par dessus l'épaule de son frère_

_-Quoi la fille du chef des clan des magicien en plus! Vous êtes fou? Et si c'était elle? S'exclama Nathan_

_-Et bien on se bat et on la tuera. Il se pencha sur son carnet. On raconte que son père est un descendant ET la réincarnation de Clow. C'est cette Sakura Kinomoto qui détient les cartes de Clow expliqua Shaolan_

_-Hé bien on a tirer le gros lot. Elle ne va pas être facile à approcher._

_-C'est sûrement elle qui détient la pierre! En tout ses cartes magiques pourrait nous être très utile…Nathan ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-A toi de jouer Dit Shaolan en souriant_

Sakura habiller de son costume noir de magicienne marchait sur le toit d'un immeuble.

-Clef du sceau sacré qui détient les pouvoirs de l'Etoile, libère ta puissance. C'est moi, Sakura, maîtresse de cartes, qui te l'ordonne ! Une fois son sceptre apparu. Elle sorti une de ses carte de sa poche et …

-Carte du vol

De magnifiques ailes blanches poussèrent dans son dos elle souris fessant battre doucement ses ailes et prenant son élan elle s'élança dans les airs.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sakura atterrit dans le parc.

Mais tout d'un coup elle se retourna sentant une présence derrière…rien... Un souffle brûlant sur sa nuque la saisi et paniquer elle lança son point en direction de l'inconnu.

Celui-ci emprisonna son point dans sa main. Sakura leva la tête pour enfin regarder son

« Agresseur »

Le garçon en face d'elle avait plus au moins son age il la fixait intensément de ses yeux brun de la même couleur de ses cheveux il portait une cape vert avec un signe sur la poitrine… Sakura reconnu immédiatement le signe Un serpent blanc le signe des sorciers.

Elle enleva brutalement son point de la main du garçon et fit un mouvement de recul…

Le garçon fit un sourire en coin et sortit sa clef de sous sa cape qui disparu laissant place a un sabre.

Deux autres personnes apparurent derrière le sorcier un garçon blond avec des yeux bleu et une fille qu'elle ne distinguait pas très nettement car elle était dans l'ombre.

Ils portait tout deux le même sabre et la même tenue de combat mais l'une en noir et l'autre en bordeau. Document ceux-ci s'approchaient pour mieux l'encercler

Ils étaient maintenant a 3 contre elle. Le cercle se resserrait encore et Sakura choisissait mentalement des cartes capables de se débarrasser d'eux

Soudain le garçon blond s'arrêta et se retourna vers la droite les sourcils foncer. Deux autres personnes toutes vêtue de noir et capuchonner venait d'apparaître. Sakura se sentit immédiatement rassurer quand elle reconnu sur le devant des costume un soleil … le signe des magicien…elle n'était plus seule !

Elle vit ensuite un troisième homme apparaître dans la pénombre sortir en vitesse quelque chose de sa poche et le lancer en direction de la bataille avant de disparaître.

Sakura ne remarqua que trop tard que l'objet en question était un poignard qui allait tout droit vers le sorcier en vert.

Sakura lâcha immédiatement son sceptre et couru vers lui

-Shaolan NON !

-Sakura ! Réveille toi! Sakura !

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle haletante.

Elle était chez elle dans son lit. Tomoyo et Kero étaient tout deux à ses coter manifestement très inquiet. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent coincées dans sa gorge.

-Sakura sil te plait parle !

Elle déglutit essayant de faire partir cette grosse boule située dans sa gorge elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ou plutôt pour qui.

Elle essaya de se remémorer son rêve mais elle était trop bouleverser pour réfléchir correctement.

-Ca va… un cauchemar. Murmura Sakura la voix un peu casser.

« Enfin je suppose »

-Qui est Shaolan ? Demanda la petite peluche jaune

-Pardon ?

-Tu a crier ce nom avant de te réveillez expliqua Tomoyo

-Je …Elle détourna son regard vers la fenêtre comme pour y trouver une réponse -…Je ne sais pas

-Tu crois que ce rêve est prémonitoire ?

-…

Tomoyo se mordit la lèvre inférieur l'état de sa meilleur amie l'inquiétait vraiment

-Vient Kero on va préparer le petit déjeuner en attendant…Dit Tomoyo en regardant Sakura

-Habille toi on va aller prendre l'air après ça te fera du bien !

Elle mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sakura puit elle se leva en se dirigeant ver la porte.

-Tomoyo. Appela Sakura doucement

-Oui ?

-Merci "dit t'elle presque en un murmure. Tomoyo lui sourit puit sorti

Tomoyo était vraiment une personne digne de confiance toujours la quand Sakura avait le plus besoin de son amitié.

Elle soupira et se concentra. Des brides de rêve lui revenaient pour devenir de moins en moins floue et enfin elle se souvint. Tout semblait si réelle. Mais pourquoi avait t'elle tenter de sauver le sorcier ? Et le connaissait t'elle.

Si comme disait Tomoyo le rêve était prémonitoire elle le connaissait sûrement ou allait le connaître bientôt

Elle regarda son réveil matin 11h02

-Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je m'habille moi. Se dit 'elle en s'étirant

Apres s'être vêtu et coiffer elle se regarda quelques minutes dans la glace.

Depuis la capture des cartes avec l'aide de Tomoyo.

Elle avait beaucoup changé. Ses yeux était devenu d'un vert intense et profond ses cheveux de couleurs miel avait beaucoup pousser et lui tombaient au bas des reins. Elle avait aussi beaucoup grandit. Ce n'était plus l'image d'une petite fille que lui renvoyait son miroir mais celui d'une jeune femme.

-Sakura le petit déjeuner est près Appela ne voix grave venant d'en bas des escaliers

-J'arrive Papa Répondit t'elle joyeusement en descendant les escaliers

-Ça y est le petit monstre est descendu dit Toya quand il entendit Sakura descendre les escalier en courant

-TOYA !

-Quoi j'y dis quelque chose de mal ? demanda t'il innocemment

-Aller les enfants manger pendant que c'est encore chaud. Au fait Tomoyo remercie ta mère de t'avoir laisser dormir ici pendant la semaine.

-Tu ne restes pas ce soir? Demanda Toya

-Non maman ma demander de rentrer elle a organiser une petite fête a son travail et elle voudrai que je me joigne a eux.

-Que compter vous faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Fujitaka -C'est votre dernière journée!

-Si on allai a la piscine ? Qu'en pense tu Sakura ça fessai longtemps non ? demanda Tomoyo

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Toya monte le son de la tv s'il te plait demanda Fujitaka

-Oui P'pa"

« 5 personne on été agresser hier soir dans les environs du parc au pingouin. Les médecins de l'hôpital de Tomoeda confirment qu'elles en sortiront qu'avec une grosse bosse et une belle frayeur. Bizarrement les 5 personnes ne se souviennent de rien. Les 3 agresseurs sont tout habiller de noir et sont armer. Nous vous demandons de faire attention si vous sortez la nuit … »

Tomoyo et Sakura se regardèrent…

-Vous savez quelque chose sur ces évènements les filles ?

-Non hier soir nous avons été faire un tour pour nous entraîner et nous n'avons rien vu d'anormal. Expliqua Sakura

-Soyez prudente! Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille je vais alerter le conseil il est possible que ce soit des sorcier qui s'amuse. Continuer a mangé sinon ça va refroidir.

Elles finirent leurs déjeuner et après avoir fait un tour au parc elles se dirigèrent ver la piscine. Sakura en profita pour raconter son rêve

-Tu as donc voulut sauver un sorcier ! Toi !hahahaha !

-Ce n'est pas drôle Tomoyo

Un garçon qui arrivait en courant bouscula au passage Sakura. Qui perdit l'équilibre de ses rollers et tomba a terre.

-Hey !

-Ca va Sakura ?" demanda Tomoyo

-Ouai ça peut aller

-Tu aurait pu au moins s'excuser s'écria rageusement Tomoyo en aidant Sakura a se relever

Le garçon arrêta de courir et se retourna. Sakura le trouvait plutôt mignon avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds platine.

Mais une étrange impression d'avoir déjà vu quelque part cette tête là la hantait. Sakura essaya de pénétrer dans l'esprit du garçon mais ce fut comme si elle se heurtait à un mur de béton impossible d'entrer…

Le garçon lui souri malicieusement et continua sa route

« Un sorcier ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? »

-Tu veux que je lui donne une petite leçon de politesse demanda Tomoyo passant nerveusement entre ses doigt sa clef magique

-Hein ? Non laisse ce n'est pas grave soupira Sakura. Elle prit la main de Tomoyo et la tira -Aller vient on y va …

-Sakura !

-Quoi ?

-Ton bras ! Tu saignes au bras !S'écria Tomoyo

Sakura regarda son bras et en effet un filet de sang s'échappait d'une large coupure qui saignait abondamment.

Tomoyo regarda de gauche a droite et ne voyant personne elle utilisa sa magie pour soigner la blessure.

-C'est lui qui me la faite. Dit Sakura en essuyant le sang qui restait

-Quoi le garçon qui vient de passer mais… pourquoi ?

-C'est un sorcier. Je en sais pas mais ça devient bizarre cette histoire d'abord mon rêve, les agression de hier soir puit ce sorcier qui me coupe. Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard.

-On peut peut-être l'attraper et l'interroger

-Non il y a trop de monde vaut mieux pas attirer l'intention. Aller vient on y vas

Elle passèrent ensuite une merveilleuse journée a la piscine Sakura ne pensa même plus au garçon qu'elle avait rencontrer. Et le soir vint rapidement les filles décidèrent de rentrer. Elle se dirent au revoir et marchèrent chacune de leurs coter pour rejoindre leurs maisons.

Sakura ne s'aperçut pas de la présence d'une personne en noir qui l'observait depuis un bon bout de temps debout sur un arbre. Un autre homme en vert cette fois arriva à coter de celui-ci

-Tu l'observes depuis combien de temps ? demanda l'homme en vert

-Depuis tôt ce matin Dit l'autre -J'ai fait le test ce matin elle est bien une descendante de Clow

-Et…

-Et quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu attend pour vérifier si c'est elle qui a la pierre Nathan ?

-Ecoute Shaolan poignarder les gents ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

Shaolan soupira

-Il faut que je fasse tout moi-même dit il avant de disparaître suivi de Nathan.

-Je suis rentré cria Sakura en enlevant ses rollers

-On l'avait entendu ptit monstre

Sakura arriva dans la cuisine tout en lui jetant un regard noir

-Alors tu a passer une bonne journée? demanda Fujitaka

Elle hochât la tête toute contente

-Il n'y a pas eu trop de blesser au moins ? Demanda Toya avec un air grave

-Hein ?

-Et bien je suppose que quand tout le monde ta vu entrer dans l'eau il se sont tous mit a courir en poussant des cri de panique.

-TOYA! Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle

Elle monta les escalier en grognant et au moment de fermer la porte Toya cria de l'escalier -Et surtout réveille toi a l'heur demain

-BO-NNE-NUIT !

La porte claqua violement. Et Kero sorti de son tiroir.

-Hé ben tu a l'air de mauvais poil toi

Sakura marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblai à "Je vais le tuer" se dévêtit et saisit rageusement son pyjama le mit puis se coucha dans son lit.

-Il m'énerve. Dit elle en tapant son poing sur son lit Ses yeux lançant des éclairs noir.

Kero gloussa un peu mais arrêta voyant le regard haineux que lui lançait Sakura. Il soupira puis éteignis la lumière pour aller ensuite se coucher dans son tiroir.

-Bon aller bonne nuit pitchoune

-Bonne nuit mon Kero

Sakura se retrouva de nouveau dans son rêve la fille les mystérieux garçons sorciers, les magiciens…

-Debout la dedans !

-Sakura se réveilla en sursaut Et vit devant elle une énorme Chose jaune

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Elle se calma se rendant compte que la chose jaune était... -Kero tu ma fait une peur bleue." Cria t'elle en le frappant sur le crâne

-Tu es en retard dit celui-ci en se massant la tête

-Woe? Pourquoi tu ne ma pas réveiller plus tôt Demanda t'elle s'habillant en vitesse tout en recherchant ses affaires disséminée dans sa chambre

-C'est la meilleur! Ça va faire une demi heure que j'assaille de te réveiller Protesta Kero

Elle arrêta de bouger et s'assis sur son lit

En voyant la mine abattue de sa maîtresse Kero devina rapidement

-Encore ce rêve

Elle hocha légèrement la tête absente

-Il faudrait que je te prévienne…

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Quoi encore ? Demanda Kero agacer

-J'ai oublié que j'étais de corvée je suis vraiment en retard! dit elle en sortant de sa chambre son cartable en main -Salut

-Sakura attend

Trop tard…Elle était déjà partie

-Aurait tu du mal avec ta petite protégée Kérobéro? Plaisanta un garçon qui venait d'émerger du miroir de Sakura

Kero reprit sa forme originelle

-Au lieu de dire des idioties Eriol donne moi plutôt le jugement du conseil sur cette affaire.

Le dit Eriol avait les cheveux noir et les yeux bleu foncer cacher derrière de fine lunette ronde

-Ils ne veulent rien dire. Mais ils désirent que tu saches qu'ils vont envoyer des magiciens pour enquêter sur l'élue.

-Tu fera parti de la troupe je suppose dit il avec un brin d'ironie

Evidement répondit Anthony avec un sourire en coin -Bien je pense que c'est tout et si tu na pas d'autre question je vais y aller. Il vaut mieux ne pas laisser ta petite protéger trop longtemps seule. Ajouta t'il

-Tu es sur que tu ne me cache rien ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

Il ria d'un rire franc et doux

-Non dit Eriol Mais Kero sentait qu'il mentait il y avait autre chose mais il ne voulait pas le dire. --- -Mais un conseil fait attention aux sorciers. On en a vu plusieurs dans les parages." Ajouta t'il en réintégrant le miroir

Sakura se rendis en classe en courant. Ouff elle n'était pas en retard et il n'y avait encore personne

« Je me demande qui est de corvée avec moi aujourd'hui » Pensa t'elle en posant son cartable sur son banc

Elle prit une éponge et entrepris de nettoyer le tableau

Sakura entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer

-Salut dit une voix grave derrière elle

Sakura se retourna avec un grand sourire

-Bonj…hein ?

**REVIEW?**


	3. L'élue

**Trunkia**:Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! J'espère que mon histoire vas te plaire...

**alex00783:**I'm verry Sorry! Je suis vraiment désoler pour mon retard ...MAIS J'AI TROP DE DEVOIR! Lol aller a+

**Akutatsu:** La suite ? La voila...

**petitraziel** : Merci pour tes encouragements!

**Chapitre 3 :L'élue**

_« -Salut dit une voix derrière elle_

_Sakura se retourna avec un grand sourire_

_-Bonj…hein »_

Sakura en fit tomber son éponge

Le garçon qui était devant elle avait les cheveux brun en bataille qui lui donnait un petit air rebelle et la regardait de ses yeux brun et si froid mais ce qui la surpris encore plus c'est que ce garçon ressemblait a celui qu'elle avait voulut protéger dans son rêve !

« Non ce n'est pas possible »

Le garçon se rapprocha doucement d'elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et lui attrapa brusquement le poignet tout en la fixant de son regard toujours aussi froid que la glace.

-Lâche moi ordonnât froidement Sakura

A ces mots le sourire du garçon s'agrandit

Je me présente je suis Shaolan Li

« Shaolan ? Mais… »

-Et toi tu es Sakura Kinomoto descendante de Clow et par la même occasion la maîtresse des cartes c'est ça ? Il souri mauvaisement -Je suis sur que ce sera toi l'élue.

_-_De quoi tu parles ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'élue dit telle en se dégageant le poignet

-Ne fait pas l'innocente. Je suis sur que ton père ta mise au courant. En tout cas nous allons bientôt savoir si c'est toi. On se battra dans un duel de magie si je gagne tu va devoir dire adieu a ta vie et a tes cartes mais si tu gagne tu aura la vie sauve… Pour l'instant… Dit il en faisant apparaître d'une main une épée.

-On va enfin voir si tu est si forte que ce que l'ont prétend.

Sakura remarqua que l'épée était la même que celle qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Pas de doute c'était bien lui qu'elle avait vu. Sakura se serait fait un plaisir d'engager le combat mais le rêve qu'elle avait fait la veille la hantait et faisait ressortir sa curiosité et de plus ce garçon l'intriguait.

-Allez raconte c'est quoi cette histoire d'élue ? demanda elle

-Arrête de parler et bat toi Dit celui-ci en lançant un puissant coup d'épée que Sakura esquissa facilement en reculant

-Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi

-Ho que si tu peux. Mais Sakura ne bougea pas. Elle y était décider elle n'usera pas ses pouvoir contre lui. Est-ce qu'il allait essayer de vraiment la tuer ?

Très bien ce sera plus facile que je ne le pensais murmura t'il. Il fit un mouvement avec sont épée et chargea vers elle. Sakura ne bougeai toujours pas

« Ce n'est pas vrai…Qu'est ce qu'elle attend pour bouger?_ »_

Sakura vit l'épée fendre l'air et s'arrêter juste a quelques millimètre de son coeur

Ils se regardèrent fixement aucun n'osait émettre le moindre bruit finalement le garçon baissa son arme.

-Je…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un garçon pénétra dans la salle. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noir et derrière ses lunette on pouvait apercevoir des yeux bleu foncer.

Sakura le reconnu immédiatement C'était Eriol le frère de Tomoyo il faisait parti aussi au coter de son père du conseil des magicien. Mais elle le croyait en Angleterre

-Laisse la tranquille. Dit Eriol en faisant apparaître son sceptre l'air menaçant

-Sinon quoi ? Dit Shaolan tout en levant sa paume vers le nouveau arrivant. Shaolan se concentra et Eriol se retrouva propulser violement contre le mur.

Il se relava péniblement et d'un mouvement de sceptre il fit apparaître une prison de verre

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je serai assez idiot pour y entrer? Ria Shaolan mais qui n'était pas du tout rassurer. Il fit apparaître une boule de feu et la lança sur Sakura.

Eriol fit immédiatement apparaître un bouclier protégeant Sakura. De la vapeur se répandis dans la pièce aveuglant par la même occasion Sakura et Eriol

-Espèce de…

Eriol regarda dans la pièce mais Shaolan avait disparu il s'avança ver la fenêtre ouverte et se pencha.

-Ho shit. Cria t'il en tapant sur l'appuis de fenêtre. -Désoler d'être arriver si tard mais j'ai quelque ennui en arrivant ici il avait laisser ses copain devant. Expliqua t'il a Sakura

-Ce n'est pas grave Eriol. Murmura t'elle en regardant la fenêtre par laquelle Shaolan était sorti

-Mais que fait tu ici tu n'est pas en Angleterre ?

-Non je suis revenu pour...

La cloche sonna et avant que Sakura puisse parler il était parti

Petit a petit les élèves entrèrent et enfin le professeur…

-Aller tout le monde à votre place. Dit un homme de grande taille les cheveux et les yeux brun. -Bonjour. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis le professeur Terrada et avant de commencer toute chose, je vais vous présenter les deux nouveaux. Eriol, Shaolan vous pouvez entrez Svp ?

Sakura regarda le dénommer Shaolan et malheureusement ses doutes se confirmèrent il s'agissait bien du sorcier qui l'avait agressé tout à l'heur. Pourquoi lui en voulait il.

Pendant ce temps les deux garçons se cessait de se lancez des regards venimeux.

-Eriol nous vient d'Angleterre et Lionel de Chine. Eriol fit un grand sourire chaleureux à Sakura et a Tomoyo tendit que Shaolan regardait froidement la classe

-Très bien aller tout deux vous asseoir Eriol assit toi la devant et toi Shaolan hum…a tien il y a une place derrière Sakura.

Celle-ci à l'entente de son nom sursauta. Shaolan souri mauvaisement et s'avança a pas de loup jusqu'à arriver devant elle.

-Je t'aurai. C'en est fini de toi. Chuchota t'il a son oreille

Sakura se tourna vers lui et lui souri

-Je t'attends dit Sakura aussi froidement que lui

-Va t'asseoir Li Dit fermement Tomoyo qui avait tout entendu. Sur ce il s'assis mais sans jamais s'arrêter de fixer froidement Sakura.

-Bien maintenant les cours peuvent commencer j'espère que personne n'a oublié son devoirs de vacance...

**Voila c'est tt pour aujourd'hui allez a+**


	4. Rencontres et obstacles

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontres et obstacles**

A la fin des cours Tomoyo et Sakura marchèrent ensemble Sakura lui parla de ce qui c'était passer le matin même avec Shaolan

-Et tu dit qu'il ta agresser ? Tu es sure que c'est celui de ton rêve ?

-Oui Tomoyo et c'est un sorcier.

-Mh je l'avait sentit quand il est entrer en classe. Tu penses que Li a un rapport avec l'histoire des agresseurs.

-C'est certain il ma dit qu'il pensai que c'était moi l'élue mais l'élue de quoi ? J'aimerai bien savoir. Il se trame quelque chose Tomoyo. Et tout cela m'échappe.

Eriol m'a dit que les victimes des agresseurs étaient des magiciens. Mais pas n'importe lesquels ce sont tous des descendant de Clow.

-Il faut en parler à ton père conseilla Tomoyo

-Je sais c'est justement ce que je vais faire. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses.

Elles arrivèrent au croisement entre la rue de Tomoyo et la sienne.

-Aller a demain

-Sakura demanda Tomoyo inquiète

-Hm ?

-Fait attention j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et le rêve que tu a fait

Sakura lui fit un énorme sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas aller salut !

-Au revoir Sakura

Eriol marchait tranquillement dans la rue il voulait se rendre au parc du pingouin voir si il pourrai trouver quelque chose sur les lieu des agressions.

« Maintenant que Li est au japon il va falloir faire plus attention. Mais il se peut que il ait raison et que ce soit Sakura l'élue mais… »

Soudain il se sentit quitter le sol et s'écrasé violement contre le mur

-Tien tien mais qui voilai donc ? dit une voix juste devant lui

Eriol leva la tête pour apercevoir son agresseur. Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement

« Quand on parle du loup »

-Tien Li quelle bon surprisse dit il en se relevant difficilement

-Tu n'es pas très prudent de te promener seul dans la rue ces temps ci Eriol. Tu pourrais y faire de mauvaise rencontre !

-Devrai je avoir peur de toi ? demanda t'il sur un ton de défit

Shaolan souri mauvaisement et envoya promener Eriol de nouveau contre le mur. Eriol sentit venir dans sa bouche comme un liquide chaud au goût de sang.

-Dit moi Eriol est ce que une de tes protégées est dans le coin car je sens comme une présence infecte de magicienne. Si il est caché j'espère qu'elle profite bien du spectacle. Dit il en le frappant plus sieur fois.

' _Tomoyo si c'est toi je t'en supplie j'ai besoin de ton aide ! '_

Quand Shaolan sentit que Eriol ne pourrai plus se défendre il leva la main et une boule de feu s'y forma. Il souri mauvaisement et Eriol comprit ce qu'il allait faire il allait le brûler vive

Voyant que si il restait la il allait mourir il essaya de se relever mais sa blessure au ventre le faisait vraiment trop souffrir. Incapable de se déplacer et a bout de force il se laissa tomber a terre dans un petit gémissement de douleur. Et attendit que vienne sa mort

-Adieu dit Shaolan en envoyant la boule de feu sur Eriol.

Mais au dernier moment un bouclier argenter se forma autour de Eriol. Le protégeant ainsi de l'attaque mortelle.

Shaolan fou de fureur serra le point et chercha des yeux pour voir ou se cachait le magicien mais la rue était vide.

« C'est impossible un magicien n'a pas le droit de disparaître comme le font les sorcier et pourtant c'est bien une aura de magicien que je sens »

Il sentit comme un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et frissonna. Une seule personne savait qu'il était sensible a ce endroit

-Leila rugit Shaolan -Sort de ta cachette !

A cet instant une jeune fille avec au sac a dos aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un vert profond apparu devant eux un énorme sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Toi !Cria le chinois

-Salut ptit frère Dit t'elle en laissant son sac a dos contre le mur

« Ho non il sont combien comme ça ? »

' _Tomoyo dépêche toi '_

Eriol essaya de se lever mais en vain.

La fille se mordit la lèvre inférieur et s'accroupi près de lui le regard inquiet. Elle avança une main vers son visage.

-Ne me touche pas sorcière. Dit il en repoussant sa main du peu de force qu'il lui restait

Elle laissa tomber sa main et se releva en soupirant.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire Shao ?

-Je donnais une petite leçon à moins que tu veuille t'en charger grande sœur Répondit Shaolan tout en frappant Eriol au visage

-Laisse le tranquille Shao on est pas la pour ça. Et ce n'est pas sa faute si Yuki est…

-Tait toi ordonna Shaolan en lui lançant une sphère d'énergie qui la rata de peu.

-Shao dit t'elle d'une voix dure et ferme

Celui-ci n'écouta pas et lui envoya une seconde sphère mais qui la rata d'un bon mètre

-Tu l'auras voulu

Elle fit apparaître dans sa main une sphère d'énergie et la lança sur Shaolan qui ne pu l'éviter

-Tu va me le payer dit celui-ci en se relevant difficilement

Ils étaient tout deux en position de combat près à combattre

C'est a ce moment la que Nathan apparu entre eux

-Ca suffit ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?

-Tien tu était la toi aussi. Elle n'avait pas qu'à s'en mêler. Se défendit Shaolan -Tu aurait pas pu la retenir ?

-Je en suis la que depuis quelques minutes Répondit Nathan -Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es intervenue un magicien de plus ou un magicien de moins tu sais

-Je…Et tu parlais d'être discret ! T'as vraiment envi d'avoir tout le conseil des magiciens contre toi ? Ce garçon est la réincarnation de Clow. Si on le tue on risque d'avoir de sérieux ennui. Et puit tu sais très bien pourquoi il fait ça c'est a cause de…

-Tait toi Hurla Shaolan en envoyant une sphère sur Leila

Nathan qui avait prévu le coup fit apparaître un bouclier qui la protégea.

-Shaolan tu rentres immédiatement ordonna Nathan

-Ce n'est pas toi qui donnes des ordres ici

-Obéis ! Tu es tellement énerver que tu risque de tout faire exploser. Leila tu achèves le magicien dans l'état où il est de toute façon.

Leila ne dit rien et regarda tristement Eriol qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

Celui-ci ne cessait d'envoyer des appels à l'aide à Tomoyo priant pour qu'elle les entende

-Bien on y va Shaolan dit Nathan en lui prenant le bras. Celui ci se dégage brutalement souri mauvaisement a Eriol et disparu suivit de près par Nathan

Leila soupira et s'accroupi de nouveau près d'Eriol celui-ci ne pu réprimer un mouvement de recul.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te tuerait pas

-Je dois te croire ? demanda t'il froidement -Je te signal qu'ils ton demander de m'achever

-Tu te méfie de moi c'est normal. Et je te mentirais si je te disais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Mais en attendant je dois réparer les bêtises de mon cher frère.

Elle pris le bras d'Eriol trop fatiguer pour la repousser a nouveau et le passa au dessus de ses épaules pour arriver a le faire asseoir sur un des banc qui longeai le parc.

La elle regarda tranquillement ses blessures sous l'œil menaçant et méfiant d'Eriol.

-Et bien il ta pas rater. Mais tu est solide.

En effet Eriol était griffer a plusieurs endroit il avait un énorme bleu sur le ventre et son arcade saignait abondamment.

Elle frôla de sa main son arcade sourcilière qui se referma pour ne laisser qu'une légère cicatrice. Elle entreprit de lever son t-shirt pour voir sa blessure au ventre mais Eriol l'arrêta en lui attrapant violement le poignet.

Elle leva la tête le fixant de ses yeux vert Eriol sentait comme une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine et petit a petit Eriol desserra sa prise.

Elle lui souri et continua ses soins. Leila s'arrêta un instant un sourire en coin et leva la tête les yeux clos.

-Que veux tu encore Nathan ? dit t'elle en ouvrant les yeux

-Comme toujours tu as sentit ma présence. Souffla le vent

Nathan réapparu appuyer contre un arbre les bras croiser à quelque mettre du banc sur lequel elle était assise.

-Que veux tu demanda t'elle

Nathan s'approcha d'elle l'air inquiet

-Leila. Que fait tu avec ce magicien si Shao savait ce que tu…

-Tu savais très bien que j' n'aurais pas pu. Et il ne me fait pas peur

Il soupira -Bien fait comme tu veux mais j'ai rien avoir dans l'histoire

Elle se leva et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Nathan pour les ébouriffer affectueusement

Avant de se retourner vers Eriol et lui sourire.

-Tu veux de l'aide demanda t'il

-Nana ça ira j'ai fini

-Et comment tu vas faire pour le ramener

-T'inquiète je n'aurait pas le ramener il a déjà donner un signal a sa sœur

-Comment tu …demandas Eriol

-Je l'ai entendu. Expliqua t'elle Et toi Dit t'elle en s'adressant a Nathan -File

-ok ok aller à demain je suppose que tu va faire un tour ce soir

-Hum

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparu comme il était venu

Elle chercha quelque chose dans son sac et en sortit des gaufres.

-Tu en veux une en attendant ta sœur ? T'inquiète elle ne sont pas empoisonner.

Eriol fit un faible sourire et en prit une

-Au fait je ne me suis pas présenter je suis Leila et toi ?

-Eriol.

-ERIOL appela une voix familière

Eriol tourna la tête et vit Tomoyo qui courrait vers lui l'air inquiète.

-Ma sœur est la tu ferai mieux de…

Il s'interrompit Leila état déjà partie

-…partir

Tomoyo sauta dans ses bras. Celui-ci grimaça légèrement ses blessure n'était pas tout a fait guérie

-Eriol ça va ? Que s'est t'il passer ?

-Je…

**Enfinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn mon nouveau chapitre je sais j'ai été lente mais bon avec les examens et tout ça j'avait vraiment plus le temps pour ma fic !**

**Au fait pour ceux que ça intéresse ben je passe ! J'espère que ça a été pour vous et voila il n'y aura pas de chapitre avant un ptit bout de temps pour me remettre dans le bain et commencer a écrire les autre chapitre de mes autre fic donc vous voila prévenu !**

**Ah aussi vraiment désoler mais je ne ferai pas de réponse au review suis vraiment trop crever ! ALORS UN GRAND MERCI A CEUX QUI ON LAISSSER UN COM !**

**Affectueusement Stéphania Alias Angel1305**


	5. Le rêve ou je suis morte dans tes bras

**Le rêve ou je suis morte dans tes bras**

Sakura vit le poignard foncer en direction de Shaolan

Elle lâcha immédiatement son sceptre et couru vers lui

-Shaolan NON !

Shaolan attendit le coup qui ne vint pas. Le poignard avait frapper mais pas sur son corps. A un mètre de lui se tenait Sakura immobile les main crisper sur le poignard qui était enfoncer dans sa poitrine.

Sakura baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et y vit le poignard qui s'y était enfoncer au niveau du cœur et laissant sur sa chemine une grosse tache rouge puit sentant toutes forces l'abandonner la maîtresse des cartes se laissa tomber à terre.

Elle entendit vaguement d'autres personnes prononcer son nom et elle sentit deux grand bras fin mais muscler la retenir pour enfin poser doucement son corps ensanglanter au sol. Durant l'étreinte Sakura ferma les yeux savourant le contact du corps chaud contre son dos. Elle avait si froid. Le froid prenait peu à peu possession de son corps, se sentait de plus en plus faible ses membres devenaient lourds, elle ne sentait même plus la douleur de la lame dans son corps et elle commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

C'était CA mourir ?

Shaolan posa doucement précieux fardeau au sol. Quand il la senti frissonner il resserra un peu sa prise espérant lui donner un peu de sa chaleur.

Sakura sentit l'homme la serrer dans ses bras et une main caresser sa joue. Elle ouvris péniblement les yeux et sans surprise vit que c'était Shaolan qui la tenait serrer dans ses bras.

Il lui parlait mais Sakura ne faisait pas attention tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était les lèvres de Shaolan bouge tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était son propre sang couler doucement sur sa poitrine et les bras ferme de Shaolan qui la tenait fermement contre lui comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe.

Les lèvres de Shaolan ne bougeai plus lentement Sakura leva ses yeux vers les siens et elle vit une larme couler plus une deuxième bientôt suivie par d'autres.

Sakura lui souri tendrement. Qui aurait pu croire que derrière cette carapace de glace se cachait un cœur pur et tendre. Elle l'aimai et allait mourir pour lui et si c'était à refaire elle le refera.

Shaolan lui rendit un sourire un peu crisper qui aurait pu croire que il allait tomber amoureux de cette gamine vraiment entêter. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure… non pas elle !

-Je t'aime murmura Sakura en fermant les yeux sentant ses dernières forces la quitter.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le cri déchirant et emplit de désespoir de Shaolan.

A ce moment là les vrai Sakura et Shaolan se réveillèrent tout deux en sursaut et tremper de sueur.

Sakura encore toute bouleverser se leva. Elle devait sortir au moins pour avoir les idées plus claires.

En quatrième vitesse elle se doucha et s'habilla pour ensuite passer par la fenêtre

-Carte du vol

**LISEZ SVP !**

**Salut tout le monde bon normalement je ne devait pas mettre de chapitre avant mi septembre j'ai un ou deux problème d'ordi (merci les virus !). **

**Pour l'instant comme vous le savez je suis en vacance et pendant mes petits tour a la plage j'ai penser a vous et j'ai écrit un peu. Merci qui hein…hein ?**

**Lol je suis en train de réfléchir pour le chapitre suivant et je vous l'envoie des que possible…**

**JE CITE : le prochain chapitre sera pour le 10 septembre au plus tard (problème d'ordi normalement il sera réparer vers cette date la) mais si vous m'aider je PROMET le mettrai le jour même ou vous m'aurez retrouver ce que je cherche ! **

**Alors… je sais que il y a des belge parmi vous… ! Bien vous aller pouvoir nous aider oui NOUS car en fait c'est même pas pour moi c'est pour une amie que j'ai rencontrer sur le net**

**Elle a littéralement flasher sur un mec qu'elle a vue à l'aéroport. Mdr et elle le cherche désespérément. La pauvre ne sait pas que je fais ça et si elle le savait je crois qu'elle me tuerait**

**Je lui ai dit qu'y avait normalement pas moyen de le trouver mais bon…je veux bien essayer alors voila la description :**

**-Cheveux brun**

**-Un grain de beauté quelque par sur le visage (se souvient plus)**

**-Plus ou moins son age c'est à dire 15 ans**

**-C'était l'avion du 10 août de Athènes vers Bruxelles a 20h30**

**Je sais sans nom ça va être dure …elle sais juste qu'il habite quelque par en Belgique…mdr**


End file.
